


Deeper Wounds

by blizzard_ice



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Like seriously dark, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, bordering on insanity, dark sole survivor, sole survivor is referred to as nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard_ice/pseuds/blizzard_ice
Summary: The Prydwen was destroyed. Bombed by the Institute. Danse has been captured by the Institute and makes a startling discovering of who the new director is.





	Deeper Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> VERY EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE. THIS IS NOT DUB-CON ITS FULL ON NON-CON. DANSE HAS FEELINGS FOR THE SOLE SURVIVOR BUT HE DOES NOT WANT THIS.
> 
> I saw this prompt on the kink meme from a while ago and I literally couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it and now we are here. This takes place before Blind Betrayal but the Sole Survivor is the director of the Institute so I'm sure he knows.
> 
> [prompt](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18443619#t18443619)

Danse’s head pounded like he had slammed headfirst into a wall. Thinking back, he probably had been. The last thing the Paladin remembered was emergency sirens ringing throughout the Prydwen. He barely made it to the deck when he spotted Nate and, in an unusual instance of impulse, he changed direction to the Knight. He owed the Knight his life many times over and something in him twisted with the idea of him not making it off the ship safely. Something in Nate’s eyes resembled an animal being trapped until something more of a craze overtook them, and then, well, then Danse woke up here. In a white, ridiculously bright, room with his left hand cuffed to a metal bar on the wall. Trying to free himself only resulted in a sore shoulder. All Brotherhood of Steel members of required to carry a concealed cyanide pill for these situations exactly. In a situation where important and sensitive information could be leaked, any and all brothers and sisters would rather take their life for the cause. Sadly, Danse had also been stripped to only his undershirt and long johns he typically wore under his armour suit. 

Danse couldn’t help his thoughts from straying from his current predicament to Nate. Worry overcame him immediately after waking up concerning where the Knight was now and whether he made it off the Prydwen safely. His own safety and location was a second thought to the man who had been the Paladin’s closest confidant in the past months. Danse would be lying if he said his feelings for Nate ended at a professional level. In reality, Danse found himself opening up to someone for the first time since Cutler. 

Another pounding through his skull caused Danse to throw his head back against the wall, unfortunately causing more pain, as he sealed his eyes to try and block the annoyance of the bright white light. His eyes snapped open, however, at the sudden electric swishing of the door being opened. His heart leaped to his throat as he saw Nate run in, concern written boldly across his face. Danse left a breath go he seemed to be holding since first seeing Nate on the Prydwen when the sirens aired. His eyes raked over the Knight, taking in his oddly put together attire, what appeared to be white scrubs, but his cheek had a massive bruise blooming from the bottom of his jaw across his face to his nose. God, even in a time like this, Danse couldn’t help but admire the subtle beauty of his friend. 

“Danse,” Nate nearly cried out, crumbling down beside him and trying, to no avail, to pick the lock of Danse’s handcuffs. It must have been a superior lock even to Nate’s ability to get in nearly anywhere. “What happened Danse?”

His mouth was dry as he smacked his lips together, trying to gain strength to speak. “I was going to ask you the same question, soldier.” A small smile flashed briefly on Danse’s face, one he reserved specifically for Nate. “The Prydwen, the Brotherhood. What happened, Knight?” 

Nate’s hands stilled and his eyes were downcast. “Destroyed.” Was all he said and Danse felt his entire world crumble. His entire life was the Brotherhood, it was all he knew. If this was true, if the Prydwen was destroyed, with everyone on it…

“How did we make it out alive?”

“The Institute.”

Danse grimaced, “I knew those bastards had to be behind this.” Nate placed a hand on Danse’s arm and the Paladin couldn’t help from leaning into the soft touch. Nate was a constant comfort for Danse, even if the Knight didn’t realize it. “What’s our next course of action?”

“Making sure you’re okay.” Nate placed his hands on Danse’s face and his breath caught in his throat. Nate was simply making sure Danse hadn’t sustained any damage from the incident but Danse’s mind couldn’t help but jump to other ideas. Ideas of Nate’s soft lips touching his for the first time. “I know the doctors here probably patched up any remaining injuries from the crash but I just needed to see you for myself and make sure everything was okay.”

Danse’s head was reeling. Doctors? Where exactly were they? Nate continued to pat down Danse’s body, checking for broken bones or winces to indicate bruises but nothing came. Whatever those doctors did must have healed him pretty well because there was no way he could have survived that crash with little to no injuries. 

“Soldier,” Danse’s thick voice cut the silent air. “Where are we.” A smirk crossed Nate’s mouth but it was gone in a flash, leading the Paladin to believe it may have just been a trick of the light. 

“We’re in the Institute.” Danse immediately open his mouth to exclaim but Nate stopped him. “But I promise I’m not going to let anyone harm you. You’re safe with me, Danse.” Danse’s heart couldn’t help skipped a beat at the raw emotion behind Nate’s words.

“Knight,” Danse began, choosing his words. “Nate, if we don’t make it out of here I need to tell you something.” 

Nate’s eyes were on his in a flash, checking for any kind of sign that anything was wrong, and Danse felt jitters run up and down his spine. 

“I must confess that against all protocol and rules set forth I seem to have grown unfortunately close to you in these past months, Nate. You’re the closest thing I have to family and I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. If I die here, know that I die happy, knowing that you were with me till the end.” Danse closed his eyes, letting a deep breath as the last of his confessions left his lips. “I love you.”

The silence was unbearable and Danse almost prayed that he would drop dead right at this moment, spare him from the humiliation of his comrade. To his worst fears, Nate released a loud laugh, falling back on his heels and spiraling into full blown laughter. Danse’s face was growing exponentially more red and hot as he felt shame rise in his stomach. Of course this is how Nate would respond. He had a wife. A family. And Danse was just, a soldier.

Nate finally stopped his onslaught of laughing with a wheeze. “That is so cute.” He exclaimed, a weird ring to his voice as he rose from the floor, crossed the small room and closed the door. 

“I beg your pardon, soldier?” Any other person would be heartbroken right now, but Danse was tougher than most people. He didn’t let emotions cloud his judgement, He stood firm, his voice not even threatening to waver. 

Nate turned, a weird upturned grin on his face that Danse had never beared witness to before. “I mean I thought it would takes weeks, months even to get you to fall for stockholm syndrome but I guess you really beat me to the punch didn’t you there, “soldier”?” He micked Danse’s voice on the last word and the Paladin was at a loss for words.

“Nothing you’re saying is making sense.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t.” Nate leaned against the opposite wall, his hands in his pockets and looking as casual as he had when he would go to Diamond City and shoot the breeze with Piper. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret Danse. The leader of the Institute, Father as he was known as, he was my missing son all along.” Danse’s jaw dropped and he stuttered a response but Nate obviously wasn’t interested in one as he continued. “It took a long time to get used to, you know, as everyone up above thinks the Institute is some big bad monster. But, at the end of the day, family is family right Danse? Although you wouldn’t really know that would you.” Danse sucked in a breath. A weird feeling of betrayal mixed with grief swirling inside of him.

“And nothing’s better than some good old fashioned nepotism right?” Nate smiled wildly, he seemed to be getting more and more giddy as the conversation persisted. “So Shaun’s on his deathbed and get this, he names me director of the Institute.” Danse was completely speechless. “I take to it right away. Love it even. Down here is the most luxury I’ve had since waking up in this complete shithole you savages call home. You know I had my first hot shower in over 200 years down here. I’ll tell you, there is nothing like getting out a hot shower and putting on clean clothes, still warm from the dryer.”

Danse was quiet, grinding his jaw as he racked his brain to explain why Nate was acting this way. If the Institute was involved, this could easily be a synth replacement of the Knight. The real Nate could be tied up, tortured, even killed somewhere while this freak went around wearing his face. Nate was still rambling on about something but somewhere along the line Danse had tuned in out.

“...and so naturally your precious Brotherhood had to be handled. I mean, you can’t really build a bright new world when those relentless fuckers are constantly trying to undermine us, right?” 

“You are a traitorous bastard. You will answer for your crimes against the Brotherhood.” Danse snarled at him, trying to reach at Nate fruitlessly as he hand was still cuffed to the wall behind him. Every reach he made with his right arm caused his left shoulder to ache and twist. 

“Yeah, see the thing is, is that you are the last Brotherhood soldier alive in the commonwealth.” Danse’s eyes grew wide at the realization. “I will admit it was pretty difficult to hunt down each and every scribe and knight but they’re like the cold. You just can’t get rid of them easily.” Nate’s grin widened at Danse’s grief-stricken face. “One scribe, what was her name, Harley? Hayley?”

“Haylen” Danse breathed out, his heart stopped beating. No.

Nate laughed. “She just would, not, die. Had to waste a good 5 bullets just on her and even when she died she muttered some bullshit about the Brotherhood.” Nate grabbed his chest in mock pain, his voice becoming hoarse in mockery. “Long… live… the Brotherhood.” Nate couldn’t keep his voice together and began laughing before he could even finish.

“You disgust me, Knight.”

Nate rolled his eyes, stalking towards the cornered Danse. It was in that moment that Danse began to feel a bit like the prey that had wandered into the lion’s den. “Knight, soldier. I thought we were past that shit and on first name basis’ Danse.” Nate crouched in front of the Paladin, his face becoming ever closer that Danse had to turn his cheek to the wall to get away from him. “After all,” Nate’s breath was hot along Danse’s neck and the sudden closeness was making his entire body warm. “You love me.” Nate placed a small kiss to the corner of Danse’s jaw rendering the older man to freeze, eyes wide in terror. 

The former Knight stood back up, however, not retreating from Danse, simply looming above him. “You’re probably wondering why you’re still alive right now. After all, I did kill all your friends.” Danse remained silent, not trusting himself to not break at the first vowel of a word. “Let me tell you a little story. About how we met.” Nate decided to sit back down near Danse, this time neglecting the perfectly empty floor around him for Danse’s calves, sitting on his prisoner’s legs. 

“God, when I first saw you I knew I had it bad. The voice, the hair, when I finally saw you out of power armor? If I was a girl I’d be positively soaked right now.” Nate’s voice took on a huskier tone as he began scooting himself closer still to Danse, over his thighs. “I knew I had to have you.” Nate was now practically in Danse’s lap, but Danse’s face was still facing away, cheek pressed against the cold sterile walls. Nate did not appreciate this at all.

A slap rang through the room as Nate let his hand fly across the exposed cheek. It provided the result he was hoping for, Danse turning to glare at Nate. “What? Nothing to say?” Nate feigned innocence and used the eyes that Danse had fallen for, against him.

Instead of forming a response, Danse simply spit in Nate’s face, causing Nate’s face to morph in anger. Nate grabbed Danse’s face roughly and pulled him close to his own, close enough that their noses were nearly touching. 

“You will NOT treat me this way. You are my property now. I own you. And you will grow to enjoy this.” Finishing the sentence Nate pulled Danse roughly in for a mouth crushing kiss, a clash of teeth against lips before Nate forced Danse’s jaw open and invaded his mouth with his own tongue. Danse scrunched up his face, screwing his eyes shut as he remembered every session of torture training he had gone through before becoming a Paladin. He was prepared for anything. Knives, guns, ropes, torture. He had that handled. Sadly, there was no training for when the object of your affections suddenly turned rogue and forces himself onto you.

The kiss finally broke as Nate rested his forehead against Danse’s. Danse gulped in air, breathing it into his sore lungs as Nate smiled devilishly. “You should count yourself lucky. Lucky that I’m even giving you more than a passing glance. I spared you so you should be thanking you.” Danse remained silent, knowing that Nate was simply goading him on for a response. At least Danse could withhold that pleasure from the other man. 

Seeing that Danse was not going to speak, Nate grabbed Danse’s free hand and roughly shoved it between his thighs. Danse sucked in a breath as he felt Nate’s erection pressing against the white slacks of the scrubs. “You feel that?” Nate leaned in, licking a stripe up Danse’s neck to behind his ear, whispering seductively into his ear. “That’s for you, big boy.” Nate sucked his earlobe into his mouth, biting only enough to cause slight pain. Absolute revulsion rippled through Danse’s being as he felt Nate begin to rock his hips into his hand. “I’m gonna fuck you just the way to make you scream.” 

Danse shut his eyes again, pleading to whatever deity was watching over them to save him from this torture. Death would be a kinder fate than this. Tears prickled at his eyes but he willed them to go away, not willing to show any sign of weakness to his captor. 

“But first,” Nate leaned in for another rough kiss, biting Danse’s bottom lip on the way back. “I’m gonna see what this mouth can do.” Dread poured over Danse as Nate rose, his feet bracketing his hips and his crotch at unfortunately perfect face level to Danse, still sat on the floor. Nate pulled the elastic waistband of the scrubs down and his hard cock sprang free, hitting his stomach with a sick slap. Nate immediately grabbed it, wrapping a large hand around it and thumbing the head. With his other hand, Nate removed a small switchblade from his pocket and popped the blade. The glint of the sharp blade caught Danse’s eyes and he couldn’t stop his breath from quickening.

“Let’s call this,” Nate chuckled. “Insurance.” Slowly Nate lowered the blade to Danse’s collarbone, leaving a shallow cut across it. Danse hissed in pain, but he had had worse before. He wasn’t going to scream. Not for Nate. “You decide to get creative and use your teeth, and I decide to get creative by gutting you.” Nate was so casual with the threat and Danse could feel every ounce of rebellion drain from him as his brain racked for answers or a means to escape.

“Now open up, baby.” Danse reluctantly opened his mouth slightly, hoping that if he cooperated it would end sooner. Nate drew his cock to his mouth and rubbed the bulbous head across Danse’s reddened lips from the earlier kissing. The precum already forming on the head seemed to add a gloss to Danse’s lips that made Nate nearly mad with arousal. Danse flicked his tongue out, tasting the cock for the first time, and cringed at the sour and salty taste. In all of his fantasies of this moment he pictured devouring Nate’s cock, savoring the taste and bringing him to orgasm again and again. Here and now, Danse could barely stomach the musk and taste and had no intention of getting Nate off for more than necessary. 

Eventually, Danse closed his lips around the head of Nate’s cock and swirled his tongue around it. He had dreamed of this for months so his body was simply working on instinct and drive, while his mind was blank and empty. Danse tried not to think about the situation involved.

“Fuck.” Nate’s moans weren’t letting Danse escape this, however. Nate rocked his hips, obviously getting impatient with the slow tempo. “You suck cock like a good little cock sucker.” Danse’s face blushed as he took deep breaths from his nose, Nate’s cock filling his throat. He instinctively swallowed, his mouth not used to such a large foreign object, and Nate groaned again, fucking his cock deeper into Danse’s throat. “I bet you jerked off to this before, huh?” Danse’s eyes were downcast, trying not to let Nate’s words get the best of him but the man above him gave a particularly hard thrust which caused Danse’s eyes to snap to his.

Nate’s eyes were wild, pupils nearly consuming the iris, and face flushed with arousal. “I bet you’re getting hard just sucking my cock, huh?” It was true. As strong as Danse’s mind was, his body was betraying him by getting an erection simply by being used as a toy. He shuddered at the thought. “That’s disgusting.” Nate spat at him. “I’m fucking your mouth with a knife to your throat and your cock is getting stiff. You’re sick.” Danse blinked away tears and couldn’t tell if they were from the physical exertion or the words being sprayed at him.

Nate continued to fuck his mouth at an unforgiving pace, gripping his hair with the hand not wielding the knife for more leverage to fuck himself deeper. Danse gurgled and choked around the large shaft but it only egged Nate on as he continued to moan and spew insults at his former mentor.

“Imagine if Elder Maxson could see you now, Paladin.” He spat the last word out as if it were a curse. Danse shuddered at what his brothers would think of him, succumbing to the enemy. “You think they would reprimand you? Or would they want a try too?” Danse was having trouble keeping breathing regular and his face was hot with tears now leaking freely from his eyes. “I bet they’d fuck your mouth just as rough as me as punishment. Pass you around like a slut for everyone in the barracks to use.” Danse’s cock was now painfully hard against his will and he unconsciously bucked his hips upward to try to gain friction on his dick.

Nate gasped and pulled Danse’s hair harder, directing the man’s eyes to his own. “You really are a filthy whore getting off on being raped, huh?” Danse felt more tears leak down as the smacking of Nate’s balls against his chin grew louder and faster. “And I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re coming apart.”

No. It wasn’t true. He would scream that at him if he could but Nate showed no sign of stopped as he continued to fuck his face brutally. “God,” Nate cried, his hips losing rhythm. “You ready to swallow all my cum, slut?” Nate taunted. “I got a big load saved just for you to drink down.” Danse was given no other preparation before Nate stuffed his cock as far down in his throat as he could and came, hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nate removed himself. Danse breathed deep and hard, and turned to heave onto the floor, desperately wishing he could will himself to throw up but all that came up was stomach acid that burned his throat further. He seemed to forget Nate was even in the room before he felt large hands pushing his thighs apart.

“I want to see you, Danse. All of you.” Nate grabbed Danse’s shirt and cut it with the switchblade, removing it with ease and exposing Danse’s large chest. “Fuck,” Nate breathed. The blade was discarded as he put his hands on Danse’s large pecs, running his hands through the dark hair littering his entire chest. “You’re beautiful.” The words were spoken with such truth behind it and emotion that Danse almost sobbed right there. Danse was caught surprised when Nate leaned down and closed his mouth around one of his nipples, using his fingers to roughly tug at the other one. The hardened nub in his mouth was sucked and bitten roughly, causing Danse to buck his hips up into Nate’s and he could feel the man above him smirk against his chest. Finally removing himself, Nate continued to run his hands up and down Danse’s broad chest. He wasn’t chiseled but the hardened flesh and soft lines showed years of hard work and upkeep. Even his stomach, with a small pouch, was beautiful to Nate and he leaned down to plant a kiss right above his navel.

The kiss turned rougher and he began sucking marks across Danse’s entire chest, causing small and breathy moans to escape the captured man. “You sound so beautiful like this, I can’t wait to hear what you sound like while I’m fucking you.” Danse groaned from frustration or anger but Nate took it as invitation to continue, sliding the longjohns down Danse’s legs until he was completely bare. The Paladin’s thighs were delicious, covered in dark hair as well and Nate nearly drooled at the sight of his hard leaking cock in a bed of dark curls. Forgoing Danse’s cock completely, Nate lifted Danse’s hips up, placing his thighs on either side of his shoulders, spreading Danse’s cheeks to see the dark hole of his ass.

Whatever Danse was expecting, what definitely not Nate to start running his tongue up and down his hole, fucking the tip of his tongue against the tight rim of muscles. The noises and smacks of wet skin against each other were making Danse blush like a virgin. “You’re so delicious.” Nate groaned and Danse idly thought that he wished he could say the same for the other. Danse nearly shouted when Nate roughly shoved a finger into him, but caught it in his throat before the noise could escape.

One finger quickly turned into two and three as Danse couldn’t help his body from rocking back onto them. His hole was probably a sloppy mess but all Danse could focus on was willing himself not to cum from this onslaught of sensations. Abruptly, Nate removed his fingers, causing a quiet moan to leak from Danse’s lips. Instead, Nate replaces his hand with his mouth and fucks his tongue deep into Danse’s wrecked wet hole. His two hands knead the meat of Danse’s ass and Danse is having a harder and harder time keeping quiet.

Nate is brutal with this tongue, just as he was with his cock, and it only takes a soft graze of Nate’s knuckles against his shaft for Danse to cum, spurting his seed all over his chest, matting his hair down and making a mess. Nate is still eating him out and Danse wonders briefly if he even intended for Danse to cum at all. When Nate does come up for air, a shudder runs through Danse as he sees Nate’s chin and mouth covered in spit and drool. Nate wastes no time in kissing Danse again, the spit causing it to be sloppy and wet, but Nate doesn’t mind.

“Perfect.” Nate says softly, probably more to himself than anything else. Abruptly, Nate rises, pulling his pants over his now re-hardening cock and striding across the room. Danse’s mind is blank as he tries to come down from the ruined orgasm but his stomach is twisted in knots and shame consumes him at the thought of getting off on what just happened.

Nate turned to look back at the chained man. “I have a directorate meeting to attend. Someone will be along to clean you up. I expect to see you delivered to my quarters this evening. I plan on making good on my promise to fuck you until you scream.” And with that, he was gone, the electric swish of the door ringing through the silent noise. 

Danse waits for what seems like a lifetime, on edge and waiting for something to happen even though he knows nothing will. He’s still naked and his chest is still covered in his cum. His ass is still leaking with spit and drool and he feels himself twisting in uncomfort. It isn’t until he’s in the infirmary later, receiving a sponge bath by institute synths that he lets himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fallout fic but I have been obsessed with Danse recently so I know I had to write something about him. I'm a slut for bottom!Danse and this was entertaining to write so who knows, maybe I'll continue it. See how he breaks further. This is also the longest fic I've ever written in one sitting lmao. I wrote this in about 5 hours so pardon any mistakes, typos, or otherwise inaccuracies.


End file.
